True Love?
by Mikail Jin
Summary: A story about Marco and most of his friends in their final year of highschool and eventually onto college. Drama shall ensue. Pairing listed inside..
1. Unfaithful

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor any of its characters.

A/N: Well for starters I'm not even sure where I'm going with this. I just felt bored and decided to write a story. The more I write though the more that I'm into it. However this story is more about Marco and his friends and not just him. Though I won't really include much on some of the younger classmen at Degrassi. Also these events take place after Marco and Tim break up and he decided to go for Dylan. So that means he's still in the Twelfth grade.

Pairings: OC/Marco, OC/Paige, Ellie/Spinner, Paige/Alex, Marco/Tim(for a little while), Tim/Jay, Hazel/Jimmy(for a little while), OC/Hazel, Sean/OC

OC List-

Joshua McDonald- A fun loving tease whom can't seem to decide what or who he wants.

Michelle McDonald- A wild brunette who loves to have fun but can't deal when things get serious.

Kenneth (Kenny) Howard- A jock bent on becoming successful. He can almost get anything he wants with his charm.

Deidra Samuels- A young girl from the south pacific. She isn't as innocent as she seems.

Aaron Andrews- Quiet and smart. He's from Alaska. Theirs more than meets the eye.

Yeah a lot goin on. But those may change as the story progresses.

Chapter 1- _Unfaithful_

-Saturday-

Marco sat alone at the Dot sipping on a diet coke. He felt bad for what he had done to Tim a few weeks ago. The atmosphere in the dot didn't help either. It was bustling with couples and the like. So loud and not a good place to think.

"Hun cheer up its no that bad." Paige said as she sat down along with Hazel in tow.

"But Paige," He paused. "I broke up with him for Dylan and I caught him cheating again." Marco replied with a heartbroken sigh.

"Woah he did it again?" Paige asked quite shocked at her brother's behavior. She thought he would've known better by now. "He never said anything about it to me." She said as she put a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Well duh your one of Marco's closet friends." Hazel chimed in as she shook her finger at Paige. "I doubt he would want to tell you being his little sister and one of his best friends."

"Uh whatever." Paige retorted then turned her attention to Marco again. "You can always try things with Tim again."

Marco only gave her a sigh. "Paige you know I can't he practically hates me now." He sulked on. Someone had just come into the Dot, causing that infernal ringing to chime through the establishment.

"Ooo moving on." Paige said as she checked out the guy who just walked in. Both Marco and Hazel turned around also to see whom she was referring to. He was tall, tan skin, messy brown hair, average build, and gorgeous green eyes. "I've never seen that hunk of man around here before, I'm going to introduce myself." She said to them as she went over to the guy. "Well hello their handsome I don't believe we have met." Spinner frowned as he handed the guy a menu. Paige paid Spinner no mind as she focused all of her attention on the guy.

"Um..no I'm new here." He replied as he took the menu. "Now if you will excuse me I'm quite hungry." He said not trying to be rude to her as he left her at the counter and took a seat not too far from Hazel and Marco.

Spinner only laughed then stopped when Paige gave him that famous death glare of hers. She returned to the table and sighed. "No such luck, he's gay." Paige said with a roll of her eyes.

"Really now and he told you this?" Hazel asked as she looked over the menu. Not sure if she was hungry enough for some fattening fast food.

"Well who would turn down this?" Paige replied in a rather cocky tone. That sent a small twinkle of hope in Marco's gut but he wasn't sure if he was ready to move on again.

-----

-Sunday-

Ellie poked Marco's side and looked at him trying to figure out what was wrong. "Marco come on spill." She said as she turned him so he could face her. "I'm your best friend you can tell me anything."

"I…I broke up with Dylan." Marco said plainly. Frankly he wasn't up for discussing this matter. He wanted to erase that whole memory. The mere image made him feel like crying again. Then Tim's words stung like a needle. _'Go back to your cheating EX! You were made for each other…' _ They left a pang in his head and he couldn't help but look down. Marco could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

Ellie only looked at Marco and shook her head. "I told you to be careful." She reminded him with a stern tone in her voice.

"I know and I feel so stupid…" Marco said as he pulled his legs up and placed his head on his knees. Today wasn't a good day either. He just wanted to go home and sulk.

"Hey stop wait a minute!" Paige called after her brother who neared Marco and Ellie. He didn't look very pleased either. "Back off Paige." He said to her as he stood in front of Ellie and Marco.

"What do you want?" Ellie questioned rather annoyed as she noticed Marco hadn't even bothered to look up. "Well spill it blondie."

Dylan only glared at her. "Its none of your business so why not but out?" He retorted with a sneer as he looked at Marco. He saw that Ellie hadn't even made a motion to leave. "Well I….I came to apologize." He said as he stooped to Marco's level.

"And…" Was the only reply that came from the Italian.

"I didn't mean to do it again Marco and I know it's hard but can you forgive me?" Dylan asked. He didn't know what to do now. He had ruined something good again. He wasn't sure but Marco was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Only he felt different when he was with another guy. Like something that Marco didn't have.

"I did before and look where it got me." Marco said rather emotionlessly. "Just stay away from me!" He yelled as he stood and walked away. Dylan went to give chase but Ellie grabbed his shoulder and shook her head no. "Leave him be, if he wants to be with you he'll decide. You can't force these things."

Paige had a smug look on her face as she glared at her brother. "Come along hockey shmuck." She said as she dragged him away. "How could you do something like that again huh?!" She ranted and raved at him. "You know Marco's sensitive and he really cares about you! I can't believe you Dylan. Just leave him alone and don't…" She wasn't sure what to say then. Her eyes stopped as she looked at her brother who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to…." She went to touch him but he pulled away.

"I know I screwed up okay?!" He yelled back as he opened his car door and slammed it. He didn't need them telling him how bad he made things and how much worse he made Marco feel. Personally Dylan had had enough of this. He just drove off without a word and turned off his cell phone.

----

Marco stood in the parking lot looking up at the blue sky. At least something was good about this day. He sighed and closed his eyes as he hugged himself for warmth. Really he didn't see how Ellie had talked him into coming here. He opened his eyes and went to go tell Ellie he was ready to leave when he walked straight into a brick wall. Or so he thought.

"I'm terribly sorry." The guy apologized and helped Marco up. "I wasn't paying attention ya." He said with a smile. "You'll be alright huh?"

Marco looked at him. It was the same guy from the Dot the other day. He was pretty much lost for words and only nodded at him. "I..I have to go." He said rushing off towards Ellie.

The guy scratched his head and shrugged. He didn't mean to hurt the little guy. "Joshua you comin?!" A girl's voice called from one of the many vehicles. He couldn't even see her at first but followed where her voice came from. "Yea sis I'm here, I ran into someone and I only wanted to make sure they were ok."

She shook her head. "I swear sometimes you are so clumsy." She slid into the driver's seat and cranked up the brand new Convertible her father had purchased recently.

"Am not…" Josh replied rather hurt. "You are the one who's clumsy Michelle." He climbed into the passenger side and rubbed his arms. "Why did we move here again? Its too cold."

Michelle only eyed him as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Because daddy got a new job here remember and besides I thought you liked to meet new people." She replied as she tried to find a radio station to her liking, as she was unfamiliar with any of the radio stations in Canada.

"Ya but so far the people here seem to just look at me and stutter." Josh replied as he picked up his jacket from the back seat and slipped it over his shoulders. "And then the girls here all talk funny to me like I'm some kind of treat or something."

"Get over yourself." Michelle replied, as she didn't find any station. "Your not that hot. Then again you are my twin."

----

Ellie sat on Marco's bed staring at the ceiling fan listening to him babble on about something. She was tuning in and out to his conversation but she couldn't help but think of someone who had caught her eye earlier that week.

Marco glanced at Ellie and frowned. "Ellie…" He shook her shoulder. "Ellie!"

"Huh what?" She sat up a little confused.

"You weren't listening to a thing I said…" Marco said sadly.

"Something about thongs?" She questioned trying to think back.

"What?! No!" Marco replied quickly. 'Why would I ask her about thongs?' he thought.

"Sorry." Ellie replied with a sigh as she looked at him. "You like someone." She pointed out with a grin as she inched closer to him and looked into his eyes. An easy way for her to tell if he were lying or not.

Marco backed away and looked at her. "Me..no I'm done with relationships." He replied sternly as he looked at her. God he hated that look she gave him. It was like she could see right through him.

"Liar."

"Am not!" Marco's cheeks flushed a bit when he thought back on today. He indeed did like someone but he wasn't about to tell Ellie yet. Hell he didn't think he would ever see that guy again.

----

Kenny sat in his apartment talking on his cell phone with his father. His dad had sent him up here to practice playing hockey for a change. He wanted his son to be well rounded in different sports.

Deidra sat in her room on the neatly made bed. She wasn't sure if she should be sharing an apartment with a guy. Her family had sent her here since things were getting worse back home. They sent her money every week and all she had to do was stay out of trouble and pay the rent. She only sighed and picked up a picture and looked at it. It was she, her mother, and two little sisters. They were all back home on one of the smaller islands of Hawaii. She felt a tear fall on her cheek and quickly wiped it away. 'Home sick already….' She thought as she brushed away her musings and turned her attention to a door that just slammed.

Kenny tossed the cell phone in the passenger seat as he buckled up and drove off from the complex. His father had pissed him off again and a good drive always made him feel better. In his haste to leave he forgot to see if his roommate had dropped in yet. Though he could careless. Having someone paying half the rent made things easier. Other than that he had to focus on playing hockey.

----

Monday: Degrassi Community School 

Both Joshua and Michelle stood in the front office getting everything taken care of. They both turned to see who had just walked into the office.

Deidra carried a small handbag that matched her outfit. A backpack in the shape of a white bunny. She looked rather innocent and got looks from everyone she saw. Most of them were good. She loved the attention.

Kenny opened the office door and stood behind both Joshua and Michelle. He was feeling rather impatient and wished they would hurry.

Josh grabbed a slip of paper and his books and stood to the side out of the way. He would rather wait for Michelle and see if she had the same schedule as he did.

Michelle took her paper and smiled at Kenny. "Sorry to make you wait." She said to him with a slight pout. Josh only shook his head and headed for the door.

"Well, you can make me wait any day." He replied with a lame pick up line. A grin formed upon his cheeks. It seemed his morning had brightened up rather considerably.

Marco opened the office door and ran smack dab into that same brick wall. This time he tumbled back and caught himself on the door.

"You ok ya?" Josh asked as he held back the door. It had one of those annoying springs that flung the door back immediately if nothing was holding it.

Marco looked up and felt his stomach flutter. "I…I'm fine." He said as he entered the office and tried not to look at anyone.

Josh only shrugged and headed out of the office followed by Michelle and Kenny. He looked down at the slip of paper. "Media something…?" He couldn't even tell what the last word was. "Mr. Simpson."

"Well I'll see ya around." Michelle said to Kenny as she waved goodbye and caught up with Josh. "Well I've got Literature you?"

Josh only shook his head and went to find his classroom. While Michelle did the same.

----

Ellie sat next to Spinner as she twirled her pen between her fingers boredly. She wondered what the kid was thinking. He had a rather serious look on his face. Though she could tell he was biting down on his tongue ring repeatedly. He must've done something because he looked very guilty. Though oddly cute in his black buttoned shirt. The top three buttons were undone and he wore a tie. She had to admit he had gotten rather cute over the years.

Spinner was completely oblivious to Ellie's staring as he chewed on his tongue ring. He hadn't done his homework and Mrs. Qwan said that if he didn't turn it in on time more detention.

Mrs. Qwan was out in the hallway with another student and brought her in. She smiled politely and introduced her, "Class this is Michelle McDonald. She'll be with us for the rest of the year." The class all said hello in a sort of weird monotone. "I believe there is a seat in the back near Ellie."

Ellie sat up when she heard her name and noticed the new girl. She diverted her eyes to Spinner for a moment then back to her. The girl took a seat next to her and smiled politely.

"I'm Michelle." She said with a sickening smile.

----

Kenny read over his schedule and huffed as he brushed by Marco and exited the office. "Er…" He paused and looked around. "I'll find the gym somewhere around here." He muttered as he scratched his head and started going down numerous hallways.

Marco brought up the attendance paper the substitute had sent him to bring. He gave the receptionist a meek smile before he left and headed back to Mr. Simpson's class.

Josh finally found the classroom and took a seat next to an empty one. He saw the same girl from the diner a couple days ago. He only smiled at her and turned his attention to the substitute who only eyed him. That lady looked rather evil. Old wrinkled hands and those tiny glasses old people usually seemed to wear. Her gray hair pulled back in a bun with a few stray hairs dangling in her face. She didn't dare smile as she pointed to the assignment on the bored and continued reading her novel.

Hazel poked Paige's side with her pink fluffy pen. This got her one of Paige's glares. She only rolled her eyes and pointed at Josh. "Duh." She muttered only to be shushed by Mrs. Winthro.

Paige looked and only smiled. She then frowned slightly when Marco took his seat next to him. She had nothing against Marco but she wanted this to be her conquest.

Marco hadn't noticed Josh next to him until he turned and nearly fell out of his chair. This was just great he wasn't sure how he was supposed to get work done now.

Josh gave Marco an inquisitive look before turning back to the computer. He tried doing the assignment. Well the parts of it that made sense to him anyway. He poked Marco's shoulder and whispered, "Can you help me?"

Marco only cut his eyes over and sighed. "Sure…" He whispered back as he explained what they had to do. He kept whispering things to him and hoped he would understand.

Hazel only giggled at Paige's reddening face. "There are other fish in the sea."

Paige only rolled her eyes at Hazel and tried to finish the assignment.

----

Deidra sat in Armstrong's math class next to another new kid. Apparently they were doing some sort of group math puzzle thing.

Aaron had completed the assignment with ease and didn't bother trying to talk to Deidra. He felt no need to socialize right now and watched her pout.

"Aww come on." She pouted again. "Talk to me!"

"No…" Aaron said as he continued to ignore her.

She only huffed and crossed her arms. "Your no fun…"

----

Kenny found the gym after about ten minutes of his leave from the office. He was told he had to sit out today. Even to his protest. It was an all guy class to. He didn't feel like watching. Hell he wanted to play.

----

Ellie copied down the homework assignment and looked at the clock. The bell rang and she gathered her things. "Spinner…?" She looked down at the sleeping boy. She shook him rather harshly.

"What?!" He jumped up with a start and looked around. Papers glued to his face and each fell lightly in his little frenzy.

This got a laugh out of Michelle as she left the door.

"Nice for you to join the world of the living Mr. Mason." Mrs. Qwan said to him as she erased the board including the homework. She started writing the assignments for her more advanced classes.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Ellie said as she dragged him out of the classroom much to his dismay.

"But I didn't get the homework!" He said rather frantically.

"Here take it, I made a copy." Ellie said handing him the paper and walking away.

"Thanks…" Spinner said before she disappeared into the crowd. He noticed a number on the paper also and a smile formed on his face.

----

"Oh thank you so much ya." Josh said to Marco as they left the classroom. "I'll see you later…Marco?"

"Yeah its Marco." He replied. "You to Josh."

"Someone's happy." Hazel said jabbing Marco in his side with her fluffy pen.

"Gah!" Marco jumped and stared at her. "You should know that thing hurts jeeze. And? Can't a guy be happy about anything anymore?"

"Well yeah but hmm…" Hazel paused when Paige came between the two of them.

"Come on you two its time for lunch." Paige said as she dragged the both of them into the lunchroom.

Jimmy sat at a table waiting for them. His crutches leaning on the table next to him. According to the doctor his legs would be better soon if he kept up his physical therapy. He wouldn't have to be in a wheelchair anymore. Only he would have to try learning to walk again. He could really only run but nothing to strenuous on his legs. It was fantastic news when he hard about his miracle recovery.

The day went on pretty much like that. Everyone heading towards home after the final bell rang.

----

Marco decided to walk home by himself today. He wanted some time to jus think about things. He was brought out of his thought by the sounding of a horn. He turned to see who it was and sighed.

"Marco please just talk to me!" Dylan shouted from the car as he pulled to the curb and stepped out. "Marco…"

"What?!" Marco shouted. "Why can't you just leave me alone huh?!"

Dylan's eyes flared as he went to say something but couldn't. "Because…" He whispered. "I love you…"

"Yeah and every other whore in your dorm."

"Marco…I really mean it I'm sorry but I still love you."

"Then why did you hurt me like that?" His eyes pleaded for an answer as he looked up at Dylan.

"I…I don't know."

"Wrong answer." Marco said as he turned and walked away. That was the same answer he had given him the first time. This would be the last time.

"No wait!" Dylan called after him.

Marco ignored the call and ran off towards the park. Hopefully he could just get away from everything for an hour or so and just think. No Dylan, no boys, no school, just no anything. He took a seat on a bench and stared up at the cloudy sky.

A/N: not really sure if I want to truly complete this story. I really want to I'm just hoping I'll have time. If you haven't guessed yet this story isn't really just about Marco. I'm trying to not have it be that way but from the way I'm writing it seems so but I'll change that. Oi and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. This computer's spell check is…whack! Be prepared for Chapter 2- _Umbrellas and Chocolate. _ Hehe please R&R I love criticism. No flames though. They will be ignored! So don't waste your time. But just lemme know if I'm doing something wrong or whatever and just let me know what you think!


	2. Umbrellas and Chocolate

A/N: Thank for your review shirilyle. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like the rest of it. I shall keep writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor any of its characters. The OC characters however are mine so no stealing unless you ask! I do not own the song "Hit Me Up" or the movie Happy Feet. I just mentioned them in the story that's all.

_Chapter 2: Umbrellas and Chocolate_

Marco sat alone in the park on a bench. He watched as the people went by. Busy with their own lives. He wasn't sure what to think right now. Just seeing Dylan really screwed him up. '_I don't know what to do.' _He thought. _'I just met someone I really liked but…how can I be sure. Life sucks!'_ He screamed in his head. He didn't even realize it had started to rain. Marco only shrugged it off and sulked.

Tim walked through the park. A faster way home the way he saw it. Only it had started to rain now. In his arms he held a box. Its contents unknown to the rest of the world. He stopped when he saw a soaked to the bone Marco. "Marco?" He questioned as he walked over.

"Huh?" Marco was brought out of his thoughts. "Tim? What are you doing out in this weather?" Not even caring about his own condition.

"Heading home." Tim replied nonchalantly as he had a worried expression on his face when he saw Marco shiver a little. He took a seat next to him and held his umbrella over the both of them. "The real question is what are you doing out here without an umbrella." He wasn't too mad at Marco. Though he sort of understood his predicament.

The fall of the rain grew worse. Driving people to find shelter from it. Lightning crackled in the sky leaving a long streak above them. The rumble startled anything that was around to hear it.

"I…I was thinking." Marco said when he noticed the box. "Chocolate?"

Tim shrugged and laughed a little. "Yeah for my aunt." He replied.

Marco sighed heavily and looked up at Tim. He found himself lost in his light blue eyes. '_ Why…must he be so…cute.' _He then turned away. Oh how Marco wished he hadn't said what he said to Tim.

Tim put a hand on Marco's shoulder and went to say something but stopped. The silence was killing him but from what it looked like it made Marco feel better. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked finally.

Marco turned and looked at Tim. Tears welling up in his eyes. He buried his head in shoulder and started to cry. He mumbled things about Dylan and cheating. How much life sucked and how his father hated him.

Tim's eyes softened as he patted Marco on the back and pulled him closer. He rubbed soothing circles in Marco's back. He wasn't sure what to say but he just let Marco get it out. He figured he needed someone to talk to about it.

"Oh Tim…" Marco said as he looked up. His eyes were slowly beginning to turn red from crying. "I'm sorry! So sorry! I…I didn't meant to hurt you…I miss you." Marco said in between sobs.

Tim looked a little shocked but pulled Marco closer and hugged him. "I know….I know." Was his only response.

Marco was glad he wasn't too angry with him for what he'd done. He pulled away and wiped his eyes as he looked at Tim for a moment. It felt like everything around them had stopped. Not even having second thoughts Marco went forward and their lips brushed.

Tim noticing there faces only a few inches apart. He slowly closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Marco felt himself lost in the kiss. He then slowly pulled away and sighed. He didn't mean to kiss him. "Tim..I…"

Tim cut him off. "I have to go!" He said rather quickly as he picked up his box and hurried off.

Marco looked a little worried and sighed. He then heard a familiar beeping noise. It was his phone. He took a look at it and noticed it said seven missed calls and five text messages. They were all from Paige. He read over the messages.

Marco! You have to hurry to the hospital its Dylan! Something happened with his car and all of this other stuff!

It was the same duplicate message. He looked mortified as he read it over again. He immediately dialed the number and heard it ring and ring. '_Please Answer!' _He thought when he heard a click and a familiar voice.

"Marco?" The voice answered.

"Paige!" Marco basically shouted into the phone. "What happened?" He said trying to calm himself down.

Paige wiped away at her eyes and started to tell him what happened. "Dylan was in an accident and he ran off the road and totaled the car." She said as she started to cry again. "A girl found the car smashed into a tree and him lying not to far away in a ditch. They found a bottle of vodka at the site and he wasn't wearing his seat belt. They aren't even sure if he'll wake up from his coma." Paige said as she cried into the phone again. Everyone in the room had been silent. Her mother and father only sat in silence as they looked over at their son.

"Paige…." Marco said quietly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright." She said and hung up the phone. Her eyes went back to her brother. His face covered in bruises and scars. Paige hated hospitals. She looked at the IV in his arm and all the machines. "How could this have happened?" She said to her parents who only looked at her. Her mother was silently crying and her father just sat there. Too stunned to even cry or say anything.

----

Kenny had arrived home soaking wet and rather aggravated. The radiator in his car had over heated and he had to walk home in the rain. He called his dad up and told him what had happened and everything and hung up the phone. He took off his shoes at the front door and started to disrobe as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Deidra looked up from the couch and wondered what in the world he was doing. "I do live here to!" She piped up.

"Woah!" Kenny said as he fell over his wet pants in the bathroom. Obviously startled from her voice. "Yeah I know…I forgot. Well I'm gonna take a shower." He shouted back and locked the door behind him.

Deidra shrugged and went back to reading her book.

Kenny turned on the taps and let the water get to the right temperature. He took off his shirt and everything else until he stood there stark naked. He stepped into the warm water and shivered as it touched his cold skin and gradually warmed him up. He took the soap and soaped himself down and started to sing in the shower.

Deidra covered her ears when she heard his voice through the walls. "Wow…" Was all she could muster as she picked up her digi-cube and turned it on. Placing the headphone buds in her ears and trying to find a song. She saw a song that made her eyes light up. "Hit Me Up." She practically loved the song because it reminded her of the movie Happy Feet and she started to dance to it around the room.

Kenny had finished his shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He stepped into the front room and burst into laughter. "Having fun?"

Her eyes went wide when she finally saw him and quickly stopped and took a seat on the couch. "Um…" She said trying to think of an excuse.

"Whatever…" He said as he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

She peeked over the couch to see if he was gone and sighed with relief. "I will get you back…" She said with a semi-evil laugh then started to cough. "I have to work on that."

----

Ellie raised an eyebrow when she heard her cell ring. She picked it up and read the number. "Never seen that one before." She said as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Ellie?" Spinner spoke into his phone.

"Yeah who's this?"

"It's me Spinner."

"Oh hey there what can I do ya for?"

"Well I was wondering, you know if we could go out sometime."

"Um…sure when?" She said as her eyes darted to her calendar.

"I was thinking maybe sometime this Friday? You know to the movies."

"Sure it's a date!" She said as she hung up the phone and a smile formed on her face. Finally something good had happened today.

----

Tim stood outside a room in the hospital still holding the same box of chocolates. The doctors exited the room and allowed him entry. He saw his aunt lying there rather motionless. She only moved her head and waved her arm a little for him to come in.

"Auntie Margaret." Tim said with a cheery tone as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

Margaret was in her early forties. She had recently been diagnosed with breast cancer. She had just had her operation a few days ago. The doctors had caught it early and said she would come out of it fine. She only smiled and noticed the box he was holding. "Thank you for visiting me…" She said hoarsely.

"No thank you for letting me live with you. It's the least I could do." Tim said as he placed the box on the table. "I bought you some of your favorite gourmet chocolates. How are you feeling?" He asked as he tried to stay cheery for her. He blocked the whole Marco thing out of his head for now. His aunt needed him. He had started staying with her a few weeks after he came out to his dad and his dad kicked him out for good.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Tim said to who ever it was. He didn't know anyone else who would visit. He frowned when he looked around the room. It was rather dim looking and depressing. He would have to buy her some flowers and decorate the room. At least she had a TV to occupy her time.

Jay made his way in and took a seat next to Tim. "How is she?" He asked his eyes fixated on her.

"She's doing better." Tim said before he noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Well that's good." Jay said as he wrapped his arms around Tim. "And how are you?" He asked in a seductive tone.

"I'm…fine just…don't ok…" Tim said with a sigh.

Jay pulled away and looked at him rather annoyed. "What happened?" Jay wasn't sure as to why he even started liking the kid but it had just happened.

_--Flash Back—_

_Tim sat outside alone crying. Marco had just broken up with him and left him for Dylan. He sat in the back parking lot of the Dot and looked up at the moon. It was nice in a way. _

"_Hey kid." Jay said as he came walking over. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."_

"_I…." Tim paused and looked at him. He couldn't help it when the tears kept falling._

"_Hey calm down I didn't mean to upset you." Jay said as he watched Tim move a little closer._

"_I just…I don't know." Tim whined as he continued to cry. "Things just suck now…Everything has gone wrong…" _

_Jay not really being one to lend a sympathetic ear only looked at him. He only sighed. The kid looked so desperate and helpless. "We should get you home."_

"_I…I don't have one." Tim said between sobs._

"_Oh." Jay replied as he helped him up. He only sighed. "You can stay with tonight then." He had nothing else planned for tonight anyway. Alex practically hated his guts now. The kid looked so cute all crying and everything. Well he wasn't happy about the crying part but the whole thing was just cute._

_Tim looked at him pretty much shocked. "But you don't even know me you can't!" He said in refusal._

"_Are you gonna stay out here all night then?" Jay questioned with an annoyed look._

"_I guess so…"_

"_No your gonna come with me and then call one of your relatives or something. Wait did you get kicked out or something?"_

_Tim only nodded and wiped away his tears. He sighed and finally gave in. He stayed the night with Jay and things just sort of started to happen. He stopped worrying about his father and started to stay with his aunt until she started to get sick. He guessed he could call Jay his boyfriend._

_--End Flash Back—_

Jay sighed and stroked Tim's hair. "She's gonna be ok." He said to him as he watched her sleep soundly.

Tim only nodded and rested his head on Jay's shoulder. "I hope so. I really do." He leaned up and planted a small kiss on Jay's cheek. He wasn't really sure why Jay had taken an interest in him. If he hadn't he would probably be dead somewhere in a ditch.

Jay only smiled and pulled him closer as they sat there silently.

----

Marco made his way to the hospital and spoke to the receptionist. "Um…the room for Dylan Micalchuck." He said between breaths. The receptionist gave him the room number and floor and he rushed towards the elevator. He stood in the room with an elderly woman and he quickly pressed for floor five. He then noticed who it actually was. "Mrs. Winthro?" Marco asked a little surprised.

"Yes?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses and noticed it was Marco. "Well how are you Mr. Del Rossi?" She asked remembering his name properly.

"Oh nothing…I just saw you here and yeah." Marco said rather timidly.

"Have someone your visiting?" She asked as they heard a blip and someone else stepped in.

"Yeah an old friend." He said to her.

"I see, I'm visiting my husband."

"Oh, is he ill Mrs. Winthrope?"

"Call me Gina and know he was just receiving some physicals." She replied as it became her stop and she stepped off. "Nice seeing you Marco."

"You to…Mrs.…err, Gina." He said when the doors closed and it went up one more floor and he stepped out. "Room 402." Marco said when he finally found it he knocked slowly and waited for someone to answer the door.

----

Josh sat in his room. He hadn't even broken it in yet. "Can't wait to make a mess of this."

"You better not." Mrs. McDonald said as she waltzed into the room. "You finally have a clean room don't mess it up." She took a seat on his bed. "Whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing." His eyes only searched around the room. The wallpaper was a light sky blue. The carpet matched with the wallpaper. His bed was a queen size since his room was rather large. It was on the left side of the room. A small TV was in the room and a dresser. He hadn't brought in his game systems yet or his computer.

Michelle stood in the doorway. "Bonding?" She questioned when her dad took the other side of the doorway.

Mrs. McDonald was now fiddling with the lamp. A loud thunder rumbled out side and the lamp busted and all the electronic devices in the house flashed off. She screamed as she jumped back the lamp shocking her.

"Emily!" Mr. McDonald shouted as he ran toward her. Josh too shocked to move and Michelle just stared in the doorway.

"Richard…" She muttered when she rubbed her hand. It only shocked her and none of the shards from the light bulb hit her.

Richard helped her up and took her to find the first aid kit.

Josh sighed and looked at Michelle. It was pretty much dark in his room since he had no windows.

Michelle took a seat next to him. Her long hair falling around her face. She needed to cut it to where she had bangs again. "Still mad at her?"

Josh only nodded and leaned back on the bed.

"Josh you can't stay mad forever." She said as she poked his leg. "Bah…hairy."

He only chuckled a little bit and looked at her. "I just, the way she went about it just up and moving us like this. I mean she was just using the whole dad getting another job thing as an excuse."

Michelle only nodded and pulled out one of his hairs. "But, at least she's trying."

"Stop that!" He yelped as he pulled his leg back and rubbed the spot where she decided to pluck. "She's just afraid he might go back to her…" The thought of that woman left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Mom was good enough to forgive dad for it but she just didn't want to live in that house anymore the memories…"

"Yeah well she should've made sure we all wanted to leave." Josh turned over and buried himself in his pillow. He didn't really hate his mother. He was just mad at her for making everyone move. Though it was really his dad's fault. His mom caught him with another woman. That was a sure hell raiser.

Michelle sighed and reached in his nightstand drawer. "Yes!" She said with a small triumph as she pulled out a box full of chocolate bars and hard candy. "I know you too well." She said as she raided the box.

"Hey!" Josh sat up with a start. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore!" Michelle retorted and rushed out of the room to her own.

"Get back here!" He shouted as he ran after her. Too bad for him she had shut the door and he went straight into it.

----

Paige took Marco into a hug as she cried and dragged him into the room. "Oh Marco…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Marco just looked shock when he saw Dylan. "I…" This all happened because of him. If only he would've just went with him and talked. '_This is my fault.' _Marco thought as he only stared. A look of horror on his face.

Hazel came in a few minutes after and went off with Paige to get her something to eat. She felt bad for her really. "Paige just calm down ok."

"What do you mean calm down?!" She shouted. "My brother's in a fucking coma and you say calm down!"

Hazel only stared at her. "Paige.."

"No shut up!" Paige yelled as she stormed off. Her breathing becoming slower. She found herself in the bathroom on the floor crying her eyes out. She only stared at the toilet as she rubbed away the running mascara from her face. She shoved her finger down her throat and it just happened. She gagged and gagged until everything she had previously eaten was in the toilet. She took some of the tissue and wiped away at her mouth. She didn't dare look at the contents now in the toilet.

Hazel took chase but stopped when she couldn't find her. "Paige!" She shouted hoping to get an answer but she didn't.

----

Aaron had been stuck under an awning the whole time it rained. It finally started to let up and he hurried off. "Dammit I'm late!" He shouted to himself as he stared at his watch. He finally made it home and crept in quietly. His eyes went wide when he heard footsteps.

"Aaron?" A voice called out to him.

"Mom?" He whispered back.

"Sweetie get up stairs." She said quickly as her eyes darted left and right.

Aaron bounded up the stairs two at a time and closed his room door behind him.

"Late huh?" A dark voice said from the bed.

"D-..dad?"

"Who else Santa Clause?" The man stood up with a belt in hand. The voice was husky and reeked of liquor.

"I -..I was held up.." He stammered.

"I don't give a damn." The man stalked closer and stopped as he stepped in front of him. "You be here when I say so!" Swift like a hawk the belt hit Aaron's side.

Aaron howled in pain as he ran for the door.

"Youur not gettin' awaaay from mee boy!" He slurred as he grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall.

"No stop!!" Aaron yelled. Fear struck him and he couldn't move. His eyes looking at the belt then back at his father. "Please…" He cried out.

Not even registering his plea. The man tossed him on the floor and kicked at him viciously. He took old of the belt and used the metal end.

His mother sat in her rocking chair crying. She could hear the screams coming from up the stairs. She felt so helpless. Being cursed with a bad heart she could only handle so much.

----

Deidra finished doing whatever homework her teachers had assigned her on her first day. She stared at her cell phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Nini?" A little girl's voice answered back.

"Oh Jasmine!" She exclaimed. "How are you and what's going on?"

"Nothing, mommy wanted me to call and see how you were." Jasmine replied. "She wants to talk to you."

"Mom?"

"Deidra honey I've got some bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Your father he, had to use the money we were going to send." She said sadly.

"He what?! Why?"

"Well, he had to pay for some gambling debts. Your sister and I have sent you some but it's not enough for food and rent. You'll have to get a job."

Deidra sighed as she looked at the phone then placed it back to her ear. "Fine, tell that baka he'll be hearing from me!" She said as she hung up the phone.

"Problems?" Kenny asked as he stood in the kitchen fixing himself some pancakes.

"Shut up asshole." Was the only reply he received.

"Touchy touchy." He said as he started to mix the batter. "I only asked a simple question you don't have to get all bitchy about it."

"You asked a question and I gave you an answer!" Deidra shouted as she left the living room and went into hers. Slamming the door in the process. "Bah no talent bastard baka." She muttered as she sat on her bed and started to doodle. "Where can I get a job around here?" She questioned herself as she looked at her doodle. She had enough money for the rent this month but with what her mom just told her she might not have enough for food to. She was going to have a good talk with her father when he got home from work. This gambling thing would have to stop.

----

:Next Day:

Paige's parents had gone home and asked her to stay with Dylan. Her father knew her mom could only handle so much and seeing him like that. She just couldn't handle it.

Hazel had gone home after Paige's little outburst. She would wait until she calmed down to talk to her. _'Where did she go anyway?_' She thought as she sat in her room writing a memo to call Paige.

Marco stayed with Paige. He kept telling her it was his fault and she was trying to reassure him but he wouldn't listen. He stayed by Dylan's side the whole night. Not even bothering to go to sleep.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast ok?" Paige said to him as she walked out of the room. She made it to the cafeteria and grabbed two trays. She wasn't sure what Marco liked to eat if he would at all so she just got him the basics. Some bacon, eggs, toast, and grits. Personally she didn't like grits they looked funny. She got herself some pancakes and orange juice.

"Eating for two?" A man questioned as he gave her a smile.

"Uh heaven's no!" Paige said to him.

"I'm only kidding, and my names Jesse and you are?" Jesse asked as he introduced himself.

"Um Paige." She said as she stopped at the coffee. "Naw he likes lattes." She said as she picked up another orange juice for Marco. "Nice meeting you Jesse." Paige said as she went to return to Dylan's room. Her sort of cheery mood soon disappeared when she looked over at Dylan. She swallowed hard and placed the two trays on the table. "Come on Marco eat up."

Marco only eyed the tray and took the orange juice and a strip of bacon. He got an immediate frown from Paige and took another strip and chewed on them slowly. _'Please wake up Dylan you just have to.' _

----

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I have no clue where I got the name but I like it. And yes Dylan is in a coma mwahahaha! Sorry for you Marco/Dylan fans but you never know how things will turn out. And I feel sorry for what happened to Aaron but you'll see how things will turn out. And the Tim and Jay thing well…I wanted to make Jay seem like there was more to him than just some bully. Too bad he has some skeletons in his own closet that have yet to be released. Read and Review people! I love them and be prepared for Chapter 3: _Clubs, Bartenders, and Martinis._ Toodles!


	3. Clubs, Bartenders, and Martinis

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters. Also if there is a club called 'The Strobe' then I didn't mean to steal your name if I did sorry!

A/N: Yay time for the club and other stuff. This chapter is going to be a little shorter since it's just for one day. But then again a lot of its just dialogue, groping, and you know that sort of stuff. Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.

Paige: What do you mean groping?

Me: You'll see -evil smirk-

Alex, Ashley, Hazel, Paige, Deidra: Get him! -attacks-

Me: No!!!!!

Marco: -raises eyebrows- er…on with the story. **-**points down-

Chapter 3: _Clubs, Bartenders, and Martinis_

It had been a few weeks since Dylan had been in a coma. He still hadn't woken up. Marco's mother had to literally drag him home. She didn't see why he seemed to care as much as he did. The man broke her son's heart. She did feel bad but Marco needed to go to school.

Paige had slowly begun to spend less and less time at the hospital. Her little habit she had picked up decreased as well. Though some noticing her slightly thinner she didn't pay them any mind.

Tim still hadn't talked with Marco about that kiss they shared. Hell he hadn't told Jay a thing about it. He just had to figure out a good time to tell him.

Hazel sat at the table with the rest of them. Including Paige, Marco, Josh, Michelle, Spinner, Ellie, Jimmy, Craig, Ashley, and Manny. "You guys!" Hazel said to them. Trying to break the deafening silence that had seemed to envelop them all. "We are all going to go to this new club called 'The Strobe'!" She said rather energetically. "We could all use some fun and they are having an opening night on Saturday."

Alex made her way to the table and sat next to Paige. "What's happening on Saturday?"

"We are all going to 'The Strobe.'"

"I can't go…I have to work." Alex replied as she looked around at them.

Jimmy nodded and gave Hazel a kiss. She seemed to be more cheery these days.

Marco had brought Josh into their little inner circle and Josh brought along Michelle.

Spinner and Ellie were off in their own little romantic world. Both agreeing to go.

Michelle and Ashley had become fast friends. "So…the whole Craig thing. Good or bad?" Michelle questioned Ashley as they walked to class.

"How could you tell?"

"The way you looked at him. You were practically burning holes in his shirt."

"Oh…yeah…" She said as she stopped at her locker and pulled out some books.

----

Alex sat at the bar sipping on a glass of water. 'The Strobe' had yet to open and she was one of the new waitresses. Something had piqued her interest when she saw a girl walk in.

"Is the owner in?" She asked no one in particular.

"He's in his office can I help you?"

"Um yeah I'm Deidra I came to ask about a job as a waitress." She replied meekly.

"Follow me." Alex said with a slight chuckle as she motioned for her down a hallway. "How old are you anyway?"

"Why should I tell you? You're not the owner." She said in a rather cute voice. "Then again who cares?"

Alex only laughed. "Yeah true well he's in here." She said opening the door and walking back down the hallway.

Deidra stood in the rather large office. She noticed the black pearl polished desk and the love seat to her left. She admired some of the paintings on the walls and stopped when she looked at the man. He looked rather young to own a bar.

"May I help you?" The man replied as he looked up from a folder.

"Yes, I'm Deidra Samuels I called earlier about a job application."

"Well have a seat. My name is Jesse, Jesse Stefanovic." He replied as she shook her hand and she took a seat.

"Well your resume looks good and we are a little short handed so you can start tonight." He said to her.

"Really?! Oh My God Thank You Thank You Thank You!!!!!" Deidra replied with a glomp over the desk causing them both to fall on the floor.

Jesse only laughed it off as he sat up. "Well I hope you're this energetic when you work." He said with a smile.

Deidra sat on his lap and literally freaked out when she realized she had toppled them over. "I'm so sorry!" She stammered as she got up and helped him up as well.

"It's alright." Jesse said as he dusted himself off. "Go talk with Alex she'll show you what you'll be handling tonight."

With that Deidra left the room in a hurry. Quite embarrassed by her own behavior.

----

"Marcooooo!" Paige whined as she sat on his bed and looked over at him throwing random clothes out of his closet.

"No I'm not going!" He repeated for the tenth time that day.

"But you have to come! Moping about it won't help."

"Paige…."

"Marco just at least come for a little while please?"

"You know what fine... I'll stay for an hour that's it."

"Good now pick out something sexy to wear." She said with a grin as she stepped over and looked into his closet. "Ooo leather."

----

Josh had been thinking about what they would be doing at a club any way and how they would get in. They were obviously under age so if they did get in they couldn't drink.

"You think too much." A voice said from his doorway.

"Really says who?"

"Me."

"Shut up Michelle…"

"Aww besides did you pick out what your going to wear? That cutie Marco is going to be there and a couple of other people I know." She said as she filed her nails.

"Why are you all trying to fix me up with Marco?" Josh questioned rather annoyed. "If I like him then I'll decide on that but for now I wanna date girls!" Truth is Josh didn't really want to date another guy. For one he had to leave his boyfriend back home and dating another guy would seem sort of wrong.

"Fine baby brother." She said to him as she left.

"Jeeze get your own self a date instead of worrying about me!"

----

Deidra stood at the doorway to the club that was now opening. People started to pour in but the big guy at the door stopped them. "Get in line!" she shouted at them as she pulled out her trusty shiny blue ruler. She had bought it not too long ago as to match with her uniform. A short jean skirt, a light blue tank top, and a pair of blue converses. Her hazel eyes had an evil gleam to them as she eyed each new customer. She checked their ID's and if they were too young she would whack them with her ruler and send them away and if they persisted well the big guy could handle them.

"Well having fun Alex?" Jesse asked from the bar as he polished a few glasses.

"Yeah no drunken idiots have tried to hit on me yet!" She said over the loud music. "Is it alright if I go see if my friends have arrived yet?"

"No go ahead!"

Alex smiled and headed out the door. She knew Deidra probably wouldn't let them in so she had to make sure they came in with her.

Deidra gave Alex a questionable look when she came back outside. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just waiting for my friends."

"Oh okay!" She said with a determined look on her face.

"Like they are under age so I asked Jesse if they could come and he said yeah and you don't know them so."

"Oh ok, well go back inside! I know a student when I see one." She replied ushering Alex back inside. Her eyes then darted over to a group of ninth graders. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered then eyed them. "Too young! Next!"

"What?! We are too old enough!" One said as he pulled out a fake ID.

"Eduardo Alonso?" Deidra questioned obviously annoyed. "You aren't even Hispanic you moron!" She said as she whacked him with her ruler. "Get out of the line or I'll have Bruno here make you."

Bruno cracked his knuckles and stalked over. "Trouble?"

In her eyes Bruno was this huge big scary guy. She watched the little boys shake their heads and rush off.

Paige stood in line clinging to Marco as to make sure he wouldn't escape. Especially not after she had dressed him either. She had picked him out a pair of tight leather pants, a black shirt that was buttoned up half way showing off his nice creamy skin, and a hat that she let him pick out. She herself picked out a pink top that showed her midriff and a pair of blue jeans with sparkles all over them. Everyone was behind them and they were a little shocked to find Alex and this other girl at the door.

"Come on in you guys!" Alex said as she opened the doors for them all.

----

Jay cradled Tim in his arms as they both watched whatever happened to be on the TV. They were at Tim's aunt's house. She told them that she would be home in about another week, which had relieved Tim greatly.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked as he looked down at him.

"Nothing…I'm just happy." Tim said as his eyes beamed with joy and he hugged Jay and pulled him closer. "My Aunt is much better and I have you."

Jay nodded and gave him a sly smile before planting a kiss on his lips.

Tim responded as well deepening the kiss. Within moments he found himself straddling Jay and kissing him passionately. Tim helped Jay out of his shirt and started to rub his hands over his chest and played with his nipples getting a moan out of Jay.

Jay easily slipped Tim's shirt off and turned the tables. He was over the other boy now. He kissed him hungrily as he parted his lips and asked for entrance. Being granted so both of their tongues danced around in each other's mouths. Jay could feel himself getting even more turned on. He picked up Tim and headed off for the bedroom. He always did like it in bed.

----

Paige had been hanging out with Alex the whole time and chatting with the bartender Jesse. He even offered her a martini, which she gladly took. She sipped on it as her finger played with the olive.

Alex only laughed and gave Paige a nudge as the beat of the dance music started to increase. "Come on!" She said as she dragged her away toward the dance floor.

Paige feeling a slight buzz from the martini gladly took part in some dancing. Both girls bumping and grinding with each other. Soon become the center of attention on the dance floor. Getting catcalls from the males whom cheered them on.

"Damn look at her go!" Hazel said as she looked over at Jimmy. "What's wrong love?" She asked as she took a seat on his lap and kissed his nose.

"Nothing…" Jimmy replied as he looked at her. "Just thinking."

"Come on loosen up." Hazel said to him as she picked up her drink and sipped it. She was starting to grow annoyed with Jimmy's behavior and decided to dance.

Paige found herself pulling Alex off the floor and towards a darker corner of the club. She placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

"Paige?" Alex questioned a little shocked.

"Shh…" She murmured and moved closer to her.

Alex closed her eyes and pulled Paige into another kiss.

Paige complying and kissing back rather rough. Her tongue invaded every crevice in Alex's mouth it could possibly reach.

Alex pulled Paige closer and rubbed her hands up and down Paige's slender frame.

Paige gasped for air as she licked at Alex's neck. Her body started to quiver from the sudden attention she was getting. "Mmm…" She moaned out as Alex smoothed her hand over her breast and cupped it in her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze.

Alex soon stopped and realized what they were doing.

Paige looked up rather annoyed and wondered why she'd stopped. "What?"

"Paige we can 't do this here." She said to her as she fixed her shirt.

"And why not?"

Alex then pointed to the gaping eyes that just so happened to be watching their girl on girl action.

Paige only glared at the fiends. "Well let's find somewhere a little more private shall we?"

Alex nodded and pulled Paige off into one of the backrooms of the club.

----

Josh looked over at Marco wondering what was wrong. "Not having fun?" He questioned.

Marco only shook his head. How could they be out having fun? He wasn't even sure what the hell was wrong with Paige. Her own brother in the hospital.

"Want to talk about it?" Josh asked with concern in his voice. He didn't know that Dylan was Marco's ex. He just knew he was in the hospital.

"We are all out here partying and stuff and Dylan's in the hospital in a coma!" Marco burst out as he just looked at Josh. "Marco…you can't beat yourself up over stuff like this." He said to him. "I mean from what I heard you visit him every day and try to spend the night but the nurse won't let you. I know you're a caring person but let it go. If Dylan could speak he would want you out enjoying your senior year."

"No he wouldn't!" Marco protested as he just stared at the brown liquid in his glass he didn't dare touch.

"Marco I mean why do you care so much? He was just one of your friends right?" Josh didn't know what ground he was stepping on but it obviously lit a fire in Marco.

"What the hell do you mean just a friend?!" He shouted over the loud music. "That was my boyfriend ok! And I care I can't help it if I care it's what I do dammit!" Marco choked out as he took the glass and gulped it down. The hot liquid burning his throat.

Josh looked a little stunned by his outburst. "Marco I didn't mean to…"

He cut him off. "Just fuck off." Marco said to him as he walked away. He didn't mean to yell at him like that just what he said really got to him.

Josh looked a little hurt as he watched Marco walk away. "Fine then." He muttered to himself as he ordered a bottle of water. Somebody had to drive home tonight sober.

----

Deidra finished her shift at the door and helped Jesse with orders at the bar. "Is it always gonna be like this?" She asked him as she took a tray full of dirty glasses and placed them in the dishwasher dancing to the beat as she did so.

"Yep." Was the only reply she received as she watched him fix up another drink.

She walked up to the newest customer and immediately glared at who it was. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm ordering a drink." Kenny replied with a smirk. "I'll take a Mixer." He said to her.

"ID please." She requested to him.

"Here." He said with a smug look as he placed it on the bar that showed he was over twenty-one.

Deidra went to reach for her ruler but sighed. She gave Jesse the order and went to another customer. She did not feel like dealing with a drunken roommate tonight. Nor the noises she suspected he and his blonde companion would make tonight.

----

Paige had Alex against the wall. Kissing her anywhere she could find skin. Apparently she was in a horny mood. Her hands all over the other girls body as she made out with her. She never felt so alive in a long time.

Alex wasn't sure what brought this on but she wasn't going to waste it. Her tongue collided with Paige's as she took hold of her ass. She was in heaven as the other girl nipped her collarbone.

Paige started to undo Alex shirt but was stopped by a hand.

"Paige not here." She said to her. They were not about to do this in a hallway inside of a bar. Something was obviously wrong. "Paige?"

Paige just stopped and looked at her. Her eyes lusting for more of Alex. Clearly no idea what she was doing.

"Paige?"

Paige then just collapsed on the floor in a heap. Her face was sweating profusely and she started to cry. Something was wrong with her. Her breathing worsened as she couldn't' think. Her head pounding.

"Paige!" Alex was starting to freak out. She helped the other girl up and studied her features. Some bastard had spiked her drink. With what she had no idea.

Paige only let out a laugh as she fell on Alex's shoulder.

Alex held the girl and dragged her into Jesse's office. Her expression changed quickly to worry as she quickly dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance. After giving them the address she helped up Paige's body and placed her on the couch. She didn't know what to do and started to freak out. She saw Paige's breathing getting slower and slower. She felt for a pulse and felt it but it felt so faint. "Dammit! I don't know what to do!" She screamed.

----

A/N: Me: ooo…cliffhanger well sort of but eh alas. Hmm what is with my obsession and these damned hospitals I hate them myself.

Josh: Why did I have to get yelled at? –whines-

Me: Ask Marco not me… well err…nevermind

Alex: Poor Paige…and why did you make her have the spiked drink again?

Me: You'll find out or well..I was having fun ok go away! Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry about not having Craig, Manny, Ellie, Spinner, or Aaron. I think that's all that I left out and Sean will be coming soon I believe. Anyway Read and Review people! It may be a while before I update though I doubt it but I've gotta prepare for school. Its starting again the horror the horror!!!

Dylan: Oh shut up…

Me: Your sposed to be in a coma!

Dylan: and?

Me: Bah go away…anyway laters everyone!

Marco: Um…


	4. Interesting Things Seemed To Have Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters! I do own my OOC's however and if you wish to borrow them just ask!

A/N: Yay reviews and thank you everyone and I assure you things will well…nevermind just read haha!

_Chapter 4: Interesting Things Seemed to Have Happened_

Alex paced around the waiting room back and forth. Practically making a rut in the floor.

Josh had driven most of the others home. He stayed there with Marco, Hazel, and Alex. None of them said anything as they all looked around at each other. What was there to say?

A nurse finally came through a pair of double doors with a clipboard in hand. "Everyone?" She said to them as she called them over. "Well we notified Paige's parents and they should be here soon. For now she is stable. Someone had given her an illegal drug that reacted badly in her system." The nurse said to them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alex asked rather distressed.

"Yes, she'll be fine." The nurse replied. "A complete recovery if she takes the medicine and gets enough rest. She will have to stay here for tonight."

Marco and Hazel both exchanged relieved looks on their faces. "Can we stay with her?" Alex asked before any of the others had a chance.

Hazel only nodded as she sipped on a bottle of water. Her hands were shaking a little as she thought about everything. What could've happened if Alex wasn't with Paige?

"Fine, but we'll have to make sure its okay with her parents first."

Two people came rushing into the ER doors. "Is she going to be alright?" Mrs. Micalchuk asked as she panted obviously out of breath from rushing here.

"Yes." The nurse replied as she looked at them. "I just need you both to talk with the doctor and go over the bill. Follow me." She said as she led both parents through the double doors and towards Paige's room.

----

"This wont' happen again!" A man said to the staff of 'The Strobe'. "I myself will see to it! Now get this place cleaned up and head home."

"Yes Sir Mr. Jameson." They all said in unison.

Deidra and Mina both went to sweep the floors and picking up the trash.

Jesse, Bruno, and David went to work and cleaned up the bar and took out the trash.

After she finished cleaning Deidra headed home. It wasn't too far of a walk. She opened the door and peeked her head inside. All of the lights were off and she could hear the faint noise of a television. "Kenny?"

----

Josh watched Marco go up another floor. "Where's he…" He paused and went after him. He studied the floors and watched it go up to the fourth. He took the other elevator and followed suit.

Marco didn't mean to leave Alex, Hazel, and Josh. He just wanted to check on Dylan and see how he was. Hopefully he would be able to wake up soon. He hated seeing him connected to all of those machines.

Dylan's body lay motionless on the hospital bed. His chest going up and down as his breathing stayed steady. From the time he had been in the coma he had been experiencing horrific nightmares about everyone he cared about.

Marco paused at the door as he looked up at the numbers. He pushed it open slowly as he walked in and stood at his bedside. "Oh Dylan…" Marco said as he placed a hand on his pale cheek.

Josh saw a figure enter a room as the elevator doors slowly opened. He followed behind quietly as he stopped at the open door.

Marco leaned down and kissed Dylan's lips and rubbed a comforting hand across his cheek. "Please wake up…please."

Josh looked a little shock when he saw all of this. He knew Marco was gay but he had no clue that Marco and Dylan were an item of sorts.

Dylan muttered something, as his eyes still stayed shut. "N-…no." His voice so faint.

Marco looked down at him. His eyes shocked. Maybe there was hope after all. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed and kept watch once again.

Dylan began to tremble as the nightmare replayed over and over in his mind. His eyes opening slowly. The light penetrating the darkness he had been trapped in for so long. He finally opened his eyes to look around. Everything nothing but a blur to him as he tried to sit up but failed. His body felt so weak at the moment.

Marco jolted up when he saw Dylan move. "Dylan?!" He cried out as he kicked the chair out of the way and stood over him. "Speak to me…" Marco said as tears slowly poured from his eyes.

Dylan tried to speak as Marco helped him sit up. Though nothing came out. His mouth was terribly dry and it hurt each time he tried to speak.

Marco only embraced him as he cried on Dylan's shoulder. He didn't care that Dylan couldn't talk for the moment. He was just happy with him being awake.

Josh stood in the doorway awestruck as he watched the two. He turned and walked away. His sneakers causing a loud squeaking noise as he walked away.

Marco turned back and only caught a faint glimpse of who ever had been at the door. He turned his attention back to Dylan. He finally let go and filled a glass with some water and helped Dylan drink it. This was one of the happier days to Marco.

----

Josh had decided to take the stairs and rejoined with Alex. "He's awake." He said to her.

"Huh what?" She paused and turned her attention to him. "Who's awake?"

"That guy..Dylan."

"Oh..OH!!" Alex replied as she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Josh only looked at her for a moment. "Nothing."

"Come on, your all sulky and that's not you."

"I'm fine."

"Fine be an ass." She said to him as she went to go see Dylan.

Josh only sat there as he stared at the tiled floor. He shouldn't take advice from anyone anymore. Oh well he could always find someone else. Marco wasn't that special.

----

"Got the stuff?" A man asked as he reached out, his hands shaking violently in the process.

Jay only nodded as he pulled a bag from his pocket. "Yeah but where's the money?"

The man frowned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. "It's all their now gimme!" He said. His eyes were looking rather blood shot as he reached for the bag.

Jay took the money and handed him the bag. "Coke head…" He muttered as he walked away and placed the money in his wallet. God he hated doing this. But for now it was the only way he could make a lot of money. He applied for a few jobs and the only one that replied was one at a super market. He could deal with that. Just so long as Tim didn't find out about this. The one person who actually seemed to care about him now. He couldn't lose that, not now.

----

Paige lay sprawled out on the bed in a deep sleep. The doctor's had to pump her stomach to get the drug out of her system.

Her parents both watched her as the doctor started to explain what happened and how she had an allergic reaction to it. As well as it drugging her system. Her mom sighed with relief as she hugged her husband. She didn't know if she could take both of her children being stuck in a hospital.

Hazel poked her head inside and slowly came in. "Um..Dylan's awake." She said to them.

Both parents turned and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Come with me." She said motioning for them to follow.

Both parents only nodded and followed her up the stairs to Dylan's room only to find an overjoyed Marco, a disoriented Dylan, and a rather relieved Alex.

Dylan turned and looked at them. He was still lost but he was happy everyone was here. He just hoped they could explain everything to him. He wanted to know why he was in a hospital. The last thing he remembered was talking with Marco.

Marco moved out of the way and watched Dylan's parents practically go crazy. He suppressed a laugh as he looked over at Alex and smiled. He then frowned a little when he noticed Josh wasn't here. "Where'd Josh go?" He asked Alex.

"He was still downstairs." She whispered to him.

Marco only nodded and left the room. He was a little worried about Josh. He knew he had blown up at him earlier but he didn't mean to.

----

Michelle sat on her bed at home. She fingered her belly button as she thought of something to do. It was about 3:00 A.M. when she looked at the clock. Where had her brother gone? She was just happy it was Sunday. This would give everyone a good chance to rest.

----

Josh had bought himself a bag of chips while he waited on everyone else. Well who he had to take home anyway.

"Josh?" Marco called out to him as he left the elevator.

"What?" He asked as he ate on the chips.

"I was wondering where you went and-.."

"And?" He said back to him not really caring how he sounded now.

"Josh? What's wrong?" Marco asked as he came and sat down next to him.

"Nothings wrong."

"Yes there is and you wont' tell me." Marco whined as he faced Josh. Trying to see if he could figure out what was wrong by looking into his green eyes.

"Leave me alone Marco." Josh said as he got up and moved away from Marco.

Marco only stood and looked at the taller boy. Did he have some undying hate for him now or something? "Josh?"

Josh only turned and looked at him. His eyes determined as he pursed his lips and looked at Marco. He took the plunge and gave Marco a kiss. A rather chaste one as he pulled away and blushed.

Marco's eyes wide the whole duration of the kiss. "J-..Josh…I." He cut himself off and sighed.

Josh only walked away from him. He got that out of his system and just wished for everything to go away. Marco loved someone else and had no room for another in his heart. He could tell by looking into his eyes. He saw someone else.

Marco stood there as he watched him walk away. He felt a small pang in his heart as he turned and went to go back to Dylan.

----

A little while later Alex and Hazel had bunked up in Paige's room, waiting for her to wake up. Both arguing about things here and there as they did not get along as well as Paige hoped they would.

"Whatever, well you know what you have split ends!" Hazel shouted over at Alex as she folded her arms and sunk back in her chair.

"Go screw yourself!" Alex retorted as she did the same.

Paige stirred a little in her sleep, which got both girls' attention. "Mmm…"

Alex stood and walked over. Brushing Paige's bangs out of her face. She only smiled and watched her.

Hazel came up behind and smiled also. "Sorry…" She apologized. Things were just really stressed right now for her and well Alex was the unlucky one she had unleashed her wrath upon.

"Me to." Alex replied, not looking away from Paige. "W-..we have to get along. For Paige's sake." She whispered.

"Yea."

----

It was now the afternoon. Paige had been released from the hospital not too long ago. They kept Dylan for a little while longer before allowing him to go home. They had to make sure he wouldn't have any sudden relapses.

Josh had driven Hazel home and then himself. He had no idea why but jealousy burned inside of him. He wanted it to go away. He wasn't even sure if he harbored feelings for the other boy but they showed their true colors today. He hadn't spoken to Marco anymore that day. Truthfully he didn't want to.

Deidra had found Kenny tied to his bed and a sticky note stuck to his forehead.

_Thanks for the fun time hun. Love, Jubi_

She only laughed when she found the boy. She also noticed a variety of interesting objects beside him and wondered what they could have possibly done with those.

Kenny only gave her a smug look and begged for her to untie him. "Just let me out dammit!" He yelled as he struggled with the ropes.

"This is too funny." Deidra said as she ran back to her room and pulled out a camera. "Say cheese!" She started to take pictures of his naked form. "This is so going on the internet!!!"

----

Paige sipped on a glass of water as she watched Hazel and Alex both look at her. "Really you guys I'm fine."

Alex only sighed as she remembered the previous events. Could Paige have really wanted to be with her? Or was it just the drug. She only sighed and put on a fake smile. "We know we just like creeping you out."

Hazel wasn't sure what was going on between them but she was determined to find out. "So Paige do you remember anything that happened at the club?"

"Well sort of…a lot of it was just a blur though." Paige said to her. "I remember making out with somebody before everything went black."

Alex tensed up a bit when she heard this. "Do you know who it was?" She asked.

"Some girl I think…" Paige said as she drifted off and tried to remember.

Hazel looked a little shocked. "A girl?" She said to her. "Paige are you feeling ok?"

"Well you know the drug made me want to screw who ever was in sight." She reminded her.

"Oh." Hazel said to her. "For a minute their I thought you were-"

"She was what?" Alex said rather annoyed.

"Gay."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just…I dunno weird." Hazel retorted with a role of her eyes.

"Whatever." Alex said as she folded her arms.

"You two seriously need to like calm down." Paige said as she tried to play peacemaker.

----

Ellie sat up and looked around. "This isn't my room." She said as she stared down at the bed. "Huh…" She poked the figure sleeping next to her. "Um…hello?"

"Lemme sleep…just two more minutes." The figure replied sleepily.

Ellie's face lit up in horror as she realized who was next to her. She quickly gathered her things that she could find and rushed out of the room. Her mind was a total blur at the moment. She couldn't remember anything from the previous night. Maybe she was just drunk or something. She knew she liked Spinner but she didn't want things to go that far.

_----_

_Monday at School_

_----_

Marco sat alone outside during lunch. The day had been awkward. He hadn't spoken to Josh at all about anything. Frankly he really didn't want to. The only question that really boggled his mind was why all these guys wanted him at the same time. The whole thing with Tim was in the past. He had no clue his new found friend had it for him. The only thing was that Marco felt Dylan needed him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ellie asked as she sat near him and poked his shoulder.

"Hey El." Marco replied as he stared down at the concrete.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything…it's all just too weird."

"Well if you want to talk about it-"

"No I'm fine." Marco said quickly. He then put on a fake smile and looked at her. "So what's been going on with you then?"

"Regretting some things."

"Like?"

"Let's just say It's something I remember but I don't' remember how we came upon it."

Marco gave her a questionable look as the sentence registered in his mind. "Wait we?"

"Yes we." Ellie sighed and stared up at the sky. She herself wondered how she had become so different than she was before. Before when she was younger she could careless about how she looked. Always dressing in the usual black and all the piercings. Then things went downhill with her mother and that whole fiasco. Now she was more sought on getting a boyfriend. Oh how she had changed so much over the years.

----

Aaron sat alone in the bathroom staring at the floor. He had fallen asleep in class and the nightmares came back. Those horrific nightmares. It scared the crap out of him and he ran out of class like some maniac. He rolled up his sleeves and stared at the many bruises that had formed over time. His chest and back looked much worse. His face was obviously avoided so no one knew the pain he felt.

No one knew all the things that had happened. He couldn't blame his mother. Aaron knew she was too weak to do anything. He had to get through school for her and himself. Once he got out he could finally move from this hellhole.

----

Josh had decided to leave school early. He got a few calls from his sister and one from Paige. He had driven out to the beach. It was sort of empty. He sat at the shore and stared at the water. It always soothed his mind and helped him think well. A small blip was heard from his phone. It was a text message from Marco.

_We Need To Talk, Meet Me At The Dot After School_

Josh only stared at the message. Great he really didn't feel like talking to anyone let alone Marco.

----

Dylan sat at home with a huge grin on his face. He was recovering pretty well and Marco wanted to be with him again. This was just great. He vowed to himself to never hurt Marco again.

Paige had gone home as well. The school said she didn't have to come for a few days after her parents had brought up a doctor's note and instructions in case if something happened. "What are you so cheery about?" She questioned as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Everything." He replied with that same sickening grin.

"Everything as in?" Paige shook her head as she questioned him.

"Me being better, Marco coming back to me, and yeah."

"You know why he came back to you right?" Paige said pointing something out to him. "He was the last person you talked to before everything happened and he felt bad and started to blame himself for it. So this is his way of making up for it."

Dylan only glared at her. "No! He loves me that's why!" Dylan didn't want to hear anything else she had to say. She was lying and he knew it. "Just go away Paige!"

Paige only gave him a smug look. "The truth hurts hun." She said before she went up to her room.

Dylan sat there thinking. '_Could Marco really be pitying me?_' The question lingered in his mind. He left his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. Since he was quite as mobile as he wanted to be he just told them to come on in.

Alex entered the house and gave him a small greeting. "Where's Paige, I need to talk to her."

Dylan pointed up the stairway and went back to watching Television. He was quite angry with his sister now. How could she say such a thing like that to him?

Upstairs

Alex entered Paige's room and sat next to her. "How ya feelin'?"

Paige only shrugged. "I'm fine why is everyone so worried?"

"Well we just care but I wanted to ask you something." Alex's tone was serious now.

"You remember you said you were making out with a girl at the club right?"

Paige only nodded.

"Well that girl was…" She swallowed hard. "Me."

Paige gave her a sort of shocked look. "And you let me do that!" She blew up. "Alex I thought you were my friend and you took advantage!!"

"Paige no..I-"

"I don't want to hear it get out!" Paige screamed as she ordered Alex out of her room.

"Wait Paige!" Alex spoke up before she was pushed out of the room.

Paige slammed the door and locked it. '_How could she…? I thought…' _Paige sighed and rubbed her temples. This couldn't be happening. She never thought Alex would take advantage of her like that. The only sad thing was Paige actually liked it. She didn't want to admit it but, she couldn't tell anyone that.

Alex stood outside of her door. Her eyes were filled with tears as she slowly went down the stairs and decided to head home. Not even glancing over at Dylan.

----

Hazel nodded as she pulled down a few ingredients from the cabinets. She was going to make dinner for her and Jimmy. She held the phone with her shoulder to her ear and listened intently as Paige went on about what happened a few hours ago. "Well Paige, you have to do something. Hating Alex isn't the best thing."

"I know but still that was just…"

"Just what? Not how you want things to go?" Hazel said to her as she heated up the stove and started preparing the stir-fry.

"Hazel what are you talking about." Paige said sounding rather peeved.

"Only the truth, Paige if you liked it you liked it end of story. Just tell her it was a one-time thing and you didn't mean to blow up on her. I mean if you like girls that's…-"

"I don't like girls." Paige cut her off.

"Well obviously there's something going on between you and her."

"Whatever Hazel Bye." Paige said as she hung up.

Hazel took the phone from her ear and placed it in her pocket. Jimmy was going to be over in a little bit and she still had to get herself ready. Hopefully he wasn't being all whiney and bitchy again. "I wonder…if guys have periods to?" She chuckled to herself as she finished cooking the stir-fry and headed toward the bathroom.

----

Marco sat in a booth at the dot waiting for Josh. He had told Dylan he was going to be gone for a few hours.

Josh walked in and looked around. He then spotted Marco and reluctantly sat down.

Marco only looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say. He tried to find words but nothing came out.

Josh looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Well?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Josh, I…I wanted to talk to you about the...kiss." He said to him as he stared down at the table. The last thing he wanted was to get lost in those green eyes.

"So talk." Josh said to him rather coldly.

"Do you really like me?" Marco stammered as he said this.

"Maybe so…why?"

"Well I just…I'm with Dylan and…"

"And you felt guilty about what happened. Marco you can't be with him just because he put himself in a coma. It was his fault for drinking and driving. Don't blame yourself."

"But I was the reason why he went off and did it!" Marco said rather loudly causing a small stir in the crowded restaurant.

"Marco you blame yourself too much." Josh said to him. "It wasn't your fault and he's better now so why are you still with him. I mean the asshole has cheated on you twice." That angered Josh when Paige had told him about it.

"I know but I just…I can't leave him." Marco sighed and stared up at Josh's eyes. He was looking for an answer. But to what question he didn't know.

Josh sighed and stood up. "I'm leaving." He said as he left the booth and headed outside.

Marco gritted his teeth and headed after him.

----

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Dylan is awake and well yeah. Anyway I may write chapter 5 in first person I'm not really sure but it's worth a try. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been kind of busy and no inspiration. Anyway I'll try to update soon and don't worry Paige will realize sooner or later.


	5. Confessing Really Sucks

A/N: Well to clear up some confusion it really was Paige all over Alex but being Paige she doesn't see it that way since she can't remember everything. But thanks for pointing that out. This chapter is gonna be in first person because I haven't done first person in a while and my brain is tired from doing third person. This one will be in Paige and Marco's POVs.

Chapter 5: Confessing Really Sucks Paige POV 

I sat in my room pondering what Alex had told me. I tried to remember what all had happened at the club but too much of it was a blur. I remember talking to her and then the rest is just too blank. My mind raced for answers as I left my room to go for a walk. Hopefully that would clear my head.

I diverted my eyes over at a sleeping Dylan then made my way outside. Where was Marco anyway? He was usually right there with him now. I stared at my phone for a moment and scrolled down the numbers. I wanted to call and talk to her. I felt so bad for blowing up on her like that. I nearly fell over the sidewalk when the phone started to ring. The screen flickered and flashed Alex's name.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Paige, are you okay?" She answered quickly.

"Alex, I was just…I need to talk to you." My voice cracked when I said this. I wanted to see her so badly.

"I wanted to talk to you to." Alex replied. "I'll meet you at your hou-"

"No." I cut her off. "We'll meet at the park."

"Alright, the park." Alex said into the phone. "Bye." She hung up quickly and made her way to the park.

I sighed and placed the phone back into my purse. It was now or never. Maybe I really did like what I did at the club. I'm not too sure about this whole girl on girl thing but maybe it could work out. I mean Dylan's gay so I shouldn't be too different right?

----

Marco POV 

I chased right after him. He hadn't gotten too far away. "Josh wait!"

Josh paused and looked back. "Marco just leave me be."

I stood in front of him. "Josh I…I don't think I can." As I said this, his features filled with shock. "I don't know what this whole thing is but I can't deny I think I like you to but.."

"Dylan." He said bluntly.

I sighed and only nodded. I looked up at him again and lay my head on his chest. This was one of the times I felt like crying. I want to choose but I don't know whom. I felt him place his arms around me and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Josh said nothing as he rubbed Marco's back and pulled him closer. He just has to make Marco realize that he has to let go of Dylan. "It…Its ok."

I sobbed into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He had been right though. Maybe I was just feeling bad about Dylan. "I didn't meant to do this." I choked out. "I just, Josh I don't know if I can leave him."

Josh only looked down at me and sighed heavily. "Marco it's your decision."

I didn't know what to decide. I just need to talk things over with Dylan first and then give him my answer. "I..have to talk some things over with Dylan first." I finally spoke up.

I only got a nod out of him. To my dismay he finally broke our embrace and gave me a weak smile. I watched him walk away to his car and drive off. My mind was so boggled right now. I could barely walk back to the Michalchuk household with out almost running into something. I finally arrived at the door, which seemed like forever to me. I knocked on the door slowly and listened for an answer.

"Come in!" The voice said dryly. I opened the door slowly and made my way inside.

----

Paige POV 

I sat on one of the many benches in the park fumbling with my fingers as I waited for her. This waiting tormented my mind as I stared at my phone. I had only been two minutes since I had taken a seat on the bench. I looked up at one of the street lamps in the park and watched as the gnats tried to find a way into it. I chuckled a little and sighed. Their lives were so simple. I would love to be a gnat right now. Banging my head into a light that I can't reach.

"Paige?" I heard and turned to see her. I stood and walked over to her. "Alex…"

She listened intently as I went on. "I don't know how this is going to work, I mean I'm not even sure-" I felt her take hold of my hand and look at me.

"Paige." She started. "I don't care that you were on some drug at the time. That really meant a lot to me and I'm not sure if it meant to same to you." I heard her pause as she breathed deeply. "I don't know if I can really do this but Paige Michalchuk I love you."

When I heard that my whole mind went blank. I soon felt her pull me close and her lips collide with mine. I didn't resist her. I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss we shared. I then pulled away as I stared at her gasping for air. I got lost in her beautiful hazel orbs. "Alex…I-..I think I love you to."

I watched her only stare at me for a moment then pull me into a tighter embrace. Only a few things had registered in my mind. I had just said I loved a girl. I shook my head and started to cry. These were tears of joy. I saw her start to cry to and we both laughed at each other. "Oh Alex…I didn't mean to get so angry before." I said finally as I wiped away my tears and looked at her.

"It's alright, maybe I should've explained it better." I heard her say before she took hold of my hand and we started to walk. No where in particular just enjoying each other's company.

----

Marco POV 

I closed the door behind me slowly and looked over at Dylan. My eye's softened as I watched him look so cute sitting there eating chips and watching a hockey game.

"Marco!" Dylan said when he saw me and waved for me to come over.

I only nodded and sat next to him on the couch. Sort of distancing myself from him. I shook a little when he pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. I wiggled out of his grasped and sighed. "I need to talk to you."

Dylan shifted and looked at me. "Well what's wrong?"

"I…I can't do this anymore." I said to him with a heavy sigh. "Dylan this just can't work…I mean I still do love you but this just can't work."

Dylan looked at me and swallowed hard. "Marco what are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes and started to speak again, "Dylan I'm only doing this because…I felt so bad after what happened. You cheated on me and this just can't work anymore."

I saw his eyes turn cold. "Fine Marco leave!" I stood up slowly. "I'm sorry-"

"Save your sorrys for someone who cares! I can't believe you Marco pitying me like that just get the hell out!"

I made my way to the door and left. I had never seen him that angry before. This just couldn't work. It had felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from my shoulders but at the same time like a piece of me was missing. I took out my phone and called Josh. To let him know that I'm finally ready to be with him. One thing still lingered in my mind, could I ever stop loving Dylan?

----

A/N: Really short I know but it was just to clear a lot of things up. And sorry for you Marco/Dylan fans but you never know there could still be a twinkle of hope. Anyway I hope you all like it and tell me in your reviews if you want me to keep writing in third person or first person. Or I'll just alternate certain chapters or something. Anyway R&R!!!


End file.
